


i'm wide awake

by i_was_human



Series: everything is going to be okay [2]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Cuddling, a smidgen of angst, far less angsty than the summary suggests, it’s uwu hours, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "I wish you'd join us sometime," Daehyun murmurs, and Jaewon freezes, though to his credit, the blond either doesn't notice or comment. Daehyun flops onto his own bed, pulling out earbuds and wedging them in his ears, and it just-how does he do that?How does he say things like that so effortlessly? Like Jaewon hasn't been stumbling over and tangled up in words like that for months now?
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun
Series: everything is going to be okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	i'm wide awake

Jaewon rubs his eyes with one sweater paw as he trudges into the dorm-space, socks sliding easily on the hardwood.

It's still almost surreal to him, that they're _here_. 

In a _dorm_.

Like _idols_.

He blows a strand of crimson hair out of his eyes, a soft pout settling on his lips upon seeing it fall back into place. He loves his hair, he really does, but sometimes it's just...

troublesome.

He hears shouts rebounding off the walls of the dorms, and he tip-toes to the kitchen, only to be met with the characteristically chaotic combination that inevitably was Minsoo and Daehyun, with Dongho watching impassively from the corner.

Daehyun crouches atop the counter, a smirk playing on his lips as he holds one of Minsoo's figurines over his head, the leader squawking protests at him as he claws for the item. Dongho has his phone out, a smirk playing on his lips, and Jaewon is-

an intruder.

He plods back to his room, a fresh weight on his chest at the fresh reminder that he _isn't_ one of the boys, _isn't_ one of the group, and that just-

hurts.

Sometimes.

He's still awake when Daehyun comes in, earbuds blaring tinny music, and he feels the other gently tease the phone from his grasp, wrapping his earbuds around it and placing it on the side table. A hand nestles in his hair for a moment, and Daehyun lets out a soft sigh, letting his hand fall to his side.

"I wish you'd join us sometime," Daehyun murmurs, and Jaewon freezes, though to his credit, the blond either doesn't notice or comment. Daehyun flops onto his own bed, pulling out earbuds and wedging them in his ears, and it just-

how does he do that?

How does he say things like that so effortlessly? Like Jaewon hasn't been stumbling over and tangled up in words like that for months now?

"Dae-ah?" he's murmuring before he can stop himself, and Daehyun's head snaps over, a blush coating his cheeks in the faint light streaming through the window.

"Oh! Jaewon-hyung! I didn't know you were still awake!"

Jaewon rolls upright, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and Daehyun's eyes widen in concern. "Nightmare?" he asks, and before Jaewon can disagree, Daehyun's crossing the room, pulling the redhead into his arms. 

And, well-

Daehyun's always been tactile, so this isn't _strange,_ per se, but it is just...

unexpected.

A deviation from Jaewon's norm, his perfectly balanced pillar of blocks, his necessary normalcy-

"I can hear you thinking," Daehyun pouts, and Jaewon's eyes widen as the blond pulls him into the sheets, wrapping himself around Jaewon like an incredibly clingy octopus. "Stop thinking."

And, well, Jaewon is tired. And weak. Jaewon is tired and weak, and he isn't able to fight sleep for very long, especially not when Daehyun's a living space heater.

* * *

He wakes up to a fresh head of silver hair in his eyes, and he blinks, only to see Minsoo asleep on his other side, breathing even and legs inexorably tangled with Jaewon's. There's a pressure on his legs, and he knows that must be Dongho - a cursory glance proves this to be true - and he flops back to the pillows, a puff of air escaping his lips. 

His group-mates look exhausted, but then, when don't they?

They have the day off aside from filming a dorm tour, so he lets himself relax, eyes sliding shut once more as he's lulled to sleep by the possibility of companionship, kindness, and _warmth_.

**Author's Note:**

> still working out them good LiT policies lmao
> 
> for now have some platonics
> 
> (how to character? how to honorific? for these bois? it's breaking my brain help)
> 
> edit: 28 march, i forgot to mention that the song the title comes from is masterpiece theatre iii from mariana trench, but i always call it dearest masterpiece ^^
> 
> also i’m like 90% sure dae only got minsoo there by calling him a coward hahaha
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i'm wide awake [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277357) by [alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts)




End file.
